


The End Of The Cliff( Story By Summer Cobra And Selena Lykensen)

by SeleneLykensen13



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Norris Nuts
Genre: Gen, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLykensen13/pseuds/SeleneLykensen13
Summary: Naz And Sabre Are Trying To Find Who Their Real Mom Is
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Does include Child abuse and d*ugs 

Cobra Kai

Mary mouser as Samantha (Sam) From Cobra Kai 

Xolo (I forgot his last name) as Miguel Diaz

Tanner As Robby

Peyton List as Tory

Aisha Robinson

Hannah Kennple As Moon

Descendants

Dove Cameron as Mal From Descendants 

Cameron Boyce (R.I.P) As Carlos

Sofia Carson as Evie 

Booboo Stewart as Jay

Norris nuts

Naz Norris as herself from The Norris Nuts

Biggy Norris as himself from the Norris nuts

Sockie Norris as Herself from the Norris nuts

Sabre Norris as Herself 

Charm Norris as Herself 

Disco Norris as himself

Extras

Sinjin 

Trina

Actors/Extras 

Jenna Ortega as Herself 

Pearce Joza as Wyatt 

Cheyenne Jackson as Hades

Tom ford as Chinner

Alicia Josipovic as Bianca 

Chandler Kinney As Willa

Ariel Martin As Wynter

Meg Donnelly As Addison

China Ann McClain As Uma

Sabrina Carpenter as Lise 

Demi Lovato As Sonny 

(Also imagine in Chapter 2 Sabre But She looks like a 16 year old)


	2. Her real mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazzy Wants To Know Who Her Real Mom Is

Naz was sitting on her bed wondering Where’s her mom “Naz!” Sockie yelled “What?” Naz asked “Hotdogs!” Sockie replied “Ugh fine” Naz said getting off Her bed. After dinner Naz went up to her room again “Mom where are you?” She cried “Naz shh!” Biggy said Naz nodded and touched her hair to see a stack of purple behind her front hair “What the—“ Naz said taking a closer look at it “I’m sneaking out” She added “Why?” Biggy asked “To find our real mom!” Naz said. “But Brooke is!” Biggy replied “She’s not! I’m going to look for her and I’m taking Charm!” Naz yelled “Naz—“ Biggy says “I’m leaving!” Naz yells packing up “I’ll go tomorrow!” Naz thought to herself and put her backpack in her closet.

the next day at 3:00 AM 

Naz got in comfy clothes and put Charm in bunny’s basket “I’ll put you in blankets and your ready to go Charm!” Naz says putting a blanket on Charm “To See our real mom!” Naz yells making Sabre wake up “What?” She asked “We are going to find our real mom!” Naz says “I’m in!” Sabre replies “Get ready!” Naz says Sabre packs then it was 4:00 AM “Let’s go!” Naz says “We need a car!” Sabre says “I have it!” Naz says walking outside “See? We use Brooke’s car!” Naz says “I’ll drive!” Sabre says getting in the driver’s seat “now ride” Naz says Sabre nods and drove to NY,NY “it’s so pretty!” Naz yells “It is!” Sabre replies. They got out of the car and walked into a hotel “Hi!” Sabre says to the guards “Hello Ma’am!” The man says “Can we come inside?” Naz asks “Oh of course!” The man replies. They went to their Room (room #230) They went inside as soon as they went inside Sabres hair turned blue and her Original hair color was hiding her blue hair “Nice hair” Naz joked seeing her blue hair “Thanks!” Sabre Said not knowing about the blue hair Sabre stood in front of a mirror “Wow!” She said looking down to up “post this on your instagram!” Naz said like a annoying girl who always post on instagram Sabre laughed.

Evie’s POV 

“Mal just because you didn’t find ”Naz” doesn’t mean your life ended! I can’t find “Sabre” c’mon we can look for them!” I said “But we have to defeat all villains and then look for the girls!” Mal explained “Right” I replied “But we cant give up!” I added. 'Wait, What Makes You Think They Are On The Isle Or In Auradon?" Jay Asked Me. "Oh, Maybe He's Right, We Should Look Somewhere Else." Mal Said. "But Where?" I Asked Her. "NY,NY." Carlos Said. "Sure, Let's Go." I Said.


	3. Sabre hits puberty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabre And Nazzy Begin Their Search For Their Real Moms

Trina Vega’s POV

Sockie cries because she was missing Naz and Sabre “It’s going be okay” I said “You sure?” I replied “Yeah” Sockie says lost “I’ll be back” I Said walking away “Hello Brooke!” I Said seeing Brooke outside their room “Hello Trina” Brooke replies “I have news” I said “What is it?” Brooke asks “I’m going back to Hollywood” I said shaking “Why?” Brooke asks “Australia? It’s not for me” I said “But you fit here” Broke replies “I don’t! Me and sinjin are moving out” I said “But Trina—“ Brooke says “I can’t stay here!” I yelled “Take Sockie with you it’s your only child” Brooke says “But what about Biggy?” I says “And him” Brooke nods and walks away. “Trina!” Sinjin said “What ex-boyfriend?” I replied “I’m going to Hollywood arts again!” Sinjin Said “Good for you” I Say and packs her kids bags until i saw a picture of Sockie and Biggy when they were babies “Great” I muttered and putting it in her bag “Trina!” Biggy shouts “Yes?” I say “What are you doing?” He asks “Moving?” I Said rolling my eyes “Why?” Biggy asked “I don’t belong here,I’m going far away,NY,NY” I explained. "Can I come with you?" Biggy asked me. "Um.... sure, and bring Sockie with us." I said. "Okay." Biggy said. I continued to pack until I saw Biggy and Sockie with their bags. "Okay, let's go." I said. We got outside to find Brooke's car was missing! "Um.... Brooke, where's your car?" I asked her. "It's outside Trina." she said. "No, it's gone." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "I Think Sabre And Naz took it." Biggy Said. 'Well, let's go then." I said. 

Meanwhile, In New York

Sabre's Pov

Why do I feel strange? I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. OMG! I hit puberty! I have to tell Naz. I went to go wake up Naz. "Nazzy, guess what." I said. "What?" She asked Me. "I've Hit Puberty!" I Said. "Congrats, Now Let's Get Ready To Eat Breakfast, We've Got A Long Day Ahead Of Us." Naz Said. We Got Dressed And We Went To The Dining Room. We Picked Up Some Food And Began To Eat. "So, Where Should We Search First?" I Asked Her. "I Don't Know, Maybe We Should Start Here." Naz Said. "Sounds Like A Plan." I Said. We Walked Back To Our Room And Naz Grabbed Charm And Began To Dress Her In Some Comfy Clothes. She Put Charm Into Her Car Seat And We Began To Drive Around New York.

Meanwhile, Still In New York

”Are we there yet?” Naz asks “Nope it’s 1h drive Naz!” Sabre replies “Oh can we stop at the donut shop?” Naz asks “No!” Sabre yells. Naz saw 4 people running but she focused on the one with Purple hair like hers and Sabre the one with blue hair like hers “They have the same hair color as us!” Naz said “Ikr Strange” Sabre says “You reckon their our real— Moms?” Naz gasped “Maybe” Sabre says “Lets stop there!” Naz says they park in a illegal stop and run where the 4 people were “Do you think that the little one with the baby is Mackenzie (Naz)?” The blue haired asked her friend “Yep!” The purple one said “I think the one who gone through puberty is Emma (Sabre)!” The blue haired said “Let’s go meet them” Naz says “Okay” Sabre replied “Hello Miss!” Sabre Said to Evie “Oh hello Sweetheart!” Evie replied “I’m Sabre Norris And you?” Sabre asked “Evie Daughter Of Evil Queen” Evie Said. “I’m Mal Daughter Of Maleficent” Mal said “Hello Mal! I’m Naz Mackenzie but you call me Nazzy sometimes” Naz Said “Naz don’t share your full name!” Sabre said “I think she’s my mom! She has the Same color of eyes as me,Same hair color and she likes purple like me! But I prefer pink!” Naz said “I think Evie Is my mom she’s has blue hair like me and we look like half sisters” Sabre said “Let’s find out” Naz said “What are you guys doing here?” Jay asked “Oh we’re looking for our real mom!” Sabre Said she thought he was handsome. “We’re take you guys somewhere special” Carlos said.


	4. Sam and Miguel return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam And Miguel Return, And Jenna Meets A New Friend

Sam’s POV 

“gosh today was so long” I said “Exactly!” Miguel said. I looked at him and smiled “Where should we go?” I asked “The dumb party with terrible jokes” Miguel replied “You mean the one Kyler’s Hosting?” I replied “Yep!” Miguel said I shrugged and walked away I rolled my eyes at him “Robby!” I said “Oh hey Sam” He said I saw a girl behind him “Hey Robby who’s the girl!” I said “Shes Bianca My friend” I scoffed as Bianca smiled “Shes cute!” I joked “Thank you!” Bianca Said. “Don’t act so sweet when I’m coming to kill you!” I thought. “So babe I’m going inside” Robby said holding Bianca’s hand I look at her and walked away I decided “I’m going to get his attention by getting someone!” I thought

Jenna’s POV

I was walking with Chinner My worst nightmare,Sam’s my friend’s uncle “So Jenna have you decided to live with me?” Chinner asked “No,I’m still deciding I’m just 18!” I complained “Sam is there!” He added “I don’t wanna live in a karate prison I want to act!” I said. “You will still act in my movies and TV shows!” Chinner said “But I’ll miss my family” I said turning around “But Jenna their living with us but their on the 6th floor!” Chinner said I turned around “YAYYYY!” I yelled “go pack” Chinner said to me smoking again “Okay bye Chin Chang!” I yelled but I saw a boy with black and white hair with purple scars “Weird” I thought I slowly walked up to the boy “Hello!” I said He turned around. "Um... Hi?" He Said. He Was Just Staring At Me, And It's Kinda Cute. "I'm Jenna, Who Are You?" I Asked Him. "Huh? Oh, My Name's Wyatt." He Said. "That's A Cute Name." I Said. He Started To Blush. "So, What Are You Doing Here Wyatt?" I Asked Him. "I Got Lost, What Are You Doing Here?" He Asked Me. "Oh, I'm Staying Here For A While" I Said. "Nice To Know" He Said. We Talked For A While And I Think I Have A Crush On Him. "Gotta Go, See You Later Wyatt." I Said. "See You Later Jenny, Can I Call You That?" He Asked Me. "Sure" I Said. 

Meanwhile...... 

Trina's Pov

So We've Just Arrived At The Hotel And Got Checked In( #232 Is The Room Number). "Come On Guys, Let's Get Some Dinner." I Said. We Drove To A Nearby Food Place And Ordered Our Food. "So, How Do You Think We'll Find Them?" I Asked Biggy And Sockie. "I Say We Stay The Night And Look For Them In The Morning." Sockie Said. "Sounds Good." Biggy Said. "So, Let's Go Back Ad Get Dressed" I Said. We All Got Dressed And Got Ready For Bed. I Do Hope We Find Them.


	5. Jenna,Wyatt,Naz, and Sabre in  Double Trouble P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna And Wyatt Meet Sabre, Naz, And Charm And End Up In Big Trouble

Wyatt’s POV

I had a huge crush on Jenna or Jenny but Jenna had so much on her mind “Hey Jenny” I Said “Oh hey Wyatt” Jenna said looking up “What’s wrong?” I Said looking up too “I just saw Chinner” She said “Chinner? Who’s that!” I yelled “Shhh! Some people will take think he’s here!” Jenna said “Right” I replied “Lets go!” Jenna said “Coming!” I Said following her “Oh hello Little ones!” Jenna said seeing Two kids and one Teen “Hello!” The teen said “Who are you guys? Oh wait to be polite I’m Jenna and this is Wyatt!” Jenna explained “Hi I’m Sabre and this Is Naz and Charm!” Sabre said. “Cool!” I said Jenna and I talked to them until Chinner came “Oh. Let me introduce you to Cheyenne Chinner Robinson.” Jenna said. “All of you return to my home.” Chinner said That made me feel uncomfortable and I can see it on all of the girls faces “Okay” Jenna said. “Jenny!” I said “I know but I’ll get them out of this!” Jenna said “Okay” I said holding her hands We got in the car then Chinner’s home “Come sit” he said pushing us to a laundry room and turning off the lights and locking the door “WAIT!” Jenna yelled banging on the door “We can turn the lights on a least!” Sabre said. “We can’t he owns this house he built it!” Jenna said “I found a flashlight Jenny!” I Said shining it at the wall “Perfect! Everyone find gear so we can survive!” Jenna explained running to the red carpet and unfolding if and putting it on the floor “What’s that gonna do?” Naz asked “Like a bed sheet” Jenna said. “Wait why is a TV here?” Naz asked “A TV In a laundry room?” I said “yep” Naz replied “I don’t think this is a Laundry room...” Sabre said looking outside “Then what is it?” I asked “No one knows” Jenna said “Well someone does this isn’t even a laundry room this is like a cell!” I replied as Charm made baby noises “Charm!” Jenna said “Shes like Our baby!” Jenna said I blushed when she said that “Awwww” Sabre said “Romance” Naz said “Naz!” Jenna said “Sorry!” Sabre and Naz said “I agree” I said

Sam’s POV 

“Okay there not in the laundry room” I said looking for the young kids and adults “There not here” Aisha said slamming a door “Sam are you sure you want to do this for Robby’s Attention?” Moon asked me “Yes I’m sure” I Said with a stern look “Okay then” Moon said. “I’m not helping you loser” Tory Said “You better!” I said. “What are you dorks doing” Willa said “What are you doing” Sam said “Shes looking for Wyatt!” Wynter yelled. “To be honest I don’t know where they are” I Said with a bit of a pouty face other one bursted in “Hello Samantha” Uma said. “What really you doing here?” I said. "I can be here." Uma said. "No You Can't" I Said.


	6. Jenna,Wyatt,Naz and Sabre are in Double Trouble P2

Mal’s POV

”are you ready?” I asked myself “Yes” i replied “That’s Weird” Carlos said “What is” I asked “The kids you know Jenna Wyatt Naz and Sabre?” We looked confused “Yeah I know them” Jay said “Their at a ship due to this track thing” Carlos said “How did they afford it?” Jay joked “Like around 400?” Carlos said typing “Where’s Uma,Willa and Wynter?” I said “There at Dizzy’s salon” Carlos said “What about Samantha,Miguel,Moon Bianca,Robby and Aisha?” Jay asked “At the ship too” Carlos said “Where in NY?” Evie asked “No in like Guam or something it’s glitching but it says Guam” Carlos explained I look at his computer and shut it down “Hey! We need that to track if Their okay!” Carlos said “They are!” I said but I paused in less than a minute “Wait!” I shouted “Yes?” The others reply “I’m going to look for the kids you stay.” I said “We’re coming too” Carlos said “No!” I yelled “We have have kids too” Evie said. “Fine But be safe and bring gear!” I said the others nodded and brought swords and smoke bombs and Nazzy’s favorite toy as a baby color explosion,Smoke bomb’s “ twin” They pack and we went in the limo and drove to The ship

Addison’s POV

”let me go!” I shouted as Someone tied me “I’m not letting you” Lise said “Lise we been though so much your like my sister to me why would you do this!” I yelled on top of my lungs “I want what I deserve” Lise yelled “You got it!” I replied she just walk away as if I never existed “Or do you want it the hard way?” Lise said. “The hard way” I Said Lise Untied me and push me to where My friends were “So who are you waiting for?” Uma asked “I think The VKS most of us are already here” I said. “Okay but about Robby and Bianca their the good guys here” Uma explained “What’s going on?” Robby asked “I don’t know” Addison said “Or maybe I do know” I added looking Wyatt and Jenna on an edge “WE CAME AS FAST AS WE CAN!” Evie yelled from a distance running to us “Good The kids like Wyatt and Jenna are on an edge” I said worriedly 

Sabres POV

i had to watch my sister get abused with beer before even going to see what’s wrong with the others Naz cried tears while Chinner Threw her and she got a big fat bruise looking like a spray paint but no paint and shape just there I help Naz until Chinner punched me in face “Ow” I thought I climbed up to help Naz but instead I saw this mess 

(Sam)

Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm cold-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at Their faces  
Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient  
I'll throw them overboard and let them swim with killer sharks  
You either hand over the wand or they’ll be ripped apart  
(Addison)

Now, let's all just be smart  
Although for you that must be hard  
You'll get your wand  
No one has to come to any harm  
Don't try to intimidate  
Your bark is much worse than your bite  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
I guess we're finding out tonight  
(Sam,Lise and her friends)

Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
VKS Addison,Robby,Eliza,Uma Willa and Wynter

Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down  
Sam,Lise and Their friends

We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth   
VKS Addison,Eliza,Uma,Robby,Willa,Wynter 

Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
Sam’s team

Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Sabre

Ok, look, this is not a conversation  
It's a do-or-die situation  
If you don't give me back the guys  
I'll have no hesitation  
I'll serve you right here  
And I don't need a reservation  
That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration  
Release them now, and we can go our separate ways  
Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs  
Sam

So that's your big speech, huh?  
An empty ultimatum?  
Lise

All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate them  
Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate them  
And if they even starts to slip, I'll eliminate them  
All it takes is one long look and I'll  
Sam

Lise! We get it, chill  
Sam’s Team

Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
Addison’s team

Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down  
Sam’s Team

We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth  
Addison’s Team 

Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
Wyatt

Hey, we don't have to choose  
We don't have to light the fuse  
Guys, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose  
Jenna  
There's gotta be a better way  
Sam, I promise I'll give you your chance  
Both  
You'll have your say  
Samantha 

Silly people ! You? Give me?  
You're gonna give me a chance?  
Well, not a chance  
Lise

Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Sam

Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Mal

Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
Lise

Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa, yo, oh, whoa, woa, oh  
Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa, yo, oh, whoa, whoa, oh  
Lise, Sam, Lise,Sam  
Sam and Lise   
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
Say it now  
Mal fought Sam here’s how it went Mal was losing to Sam “HIYAH!” Sam yelled as Mal’s sword dropped “No!” She yelled she tried to pick it up but Sam already pulled her and push her against the wall and held the sword to her neck “Are you sure you wanna do this Sam?” Mal said panting “Yes” Sam said getting the sword closer “Just so you know-“ Mal says “What” Sam says Mal pushes Sam into the water as She drowned “Let’s go guys!” Mal Said Running to the others while Sabre and Naz untied them “Thanks guys” They said “Now we can go” Jenna said running to them with Wyatt Naz and Sabre “What about Chinner?” Jenna asked “And Charm” Naz added “I’ll get them” Wyatt said “Where is he?” He asked “in the Captain’s basement” Jenna replied “Okay thanks Jenny” Wyatt said He got Charm and Chinner and then we called it a day.


	7. Days fly too,Sabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finally Go Back Home, I Guess

Sockie’s POV

”I just hope their here” I said looking at the sky “They are” Trina Said “I hope so” Biggy said we went to the hotel but I was sleeping in Biggy’s bed While Trina sang,Actually good this time

Trina

A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing  
I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only  
Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been  
I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah  
Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only  
If only  
Trina soon as she was singing but realize we were sleeping and also went to sleep The next day I woke seeing a rat on the wall “TRINA WAKE UP THERES A FRICKEN RAT ON THE WALL!” I yelled “Let it crawl” Trina said “Take it off!” I said louder “Look I was night up singing didn’t know what I doing but I’m sleeping in” Trina Said “Fine” I said sleeping in after a knock come on the door “I’ll get it!” Biggy said getting a robe to cover him and sandals “Coming!” He screamed like an old lady I laughed “Hello—“ Buggy Said But then it’s was Naz,Sabre,Wyatt and Jenna “NAZ SABRE WYATT JENNA!” He yelled “Hi!” They said hugging biggy “Say What?” I Said But I saw my siblings outside the door and I cried and hugged them “Kids I’m trying to—“ Trina Said But when she look them she scoffed “Where have you been!” Trina Said hugging them “I missed you” They said “So you found your real parents?” I asked “Nope” Sabre Said “But we have people who have to be!” Naz said “That’s cool! We found our mother” Biggy said “Who?” Trina asked “You” me and biggy said “Awww” Trina said. “Anyways Bye Trina!” Jenna said leaving “Wait Where’s Disco” Trina asked “OH NO!” I yelled I ran to the manager but a Karen was in front of me. "Excuse Me, But I Need To Talk To The Manager." I Said. "Wait Your Turn." She Said. "We Don't Have Time!" Wyatt Said, Pushing Her Out Of My Way. "Excuse Me Manager! Have You Seen A Two Year Boy With Curly Hair?" I Asked Him. "Yes, Right This Way." He Said. I Followed Him And Saw Disco. "Disco! There You Are." Jenna Said. I Picked Him Up And We Walked Outside. "There You Guys Are!" Someone Said. "Willa!" Wyatt Said. "I'm So Glad I Found You!” Willa Said. “How Was Disco?” Biggy Asked. “Oh He Was Talking But He Was Good.” Willa Said We nodded. "So, Now What?" I Asked Them. "Um.... We Go Home I Guess." Naz Said. "Naz Bea Norris And Sabre Elle Norris!" Mama Yelled. "Uh Oh, Now What?" Wyatt Said. "Run!" Jenna Screamed


	8. Roar Dragon,Roar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sockie Makes A Brand New Friend, While Nazzy Get's A Visit From Some Old Ones

HNazzy’s POV

i started to feel different because Brooke wasn’t my mom I felt like I was magic but I hated that feeling I wanted to feel like Naz Bea Norris Not Nazzy Mackenzie Norris “Naz is everything okay?” Mal said “I’m fine. I promise” I lied “You sure?” She asked. “Yes just feeling sad” I said laying down “Okay then” Mal said. “Ugh” I thought I got up and got dressed in this pinterest.com/pin/645281452831163237/ and just got my backpack us.shein.com/Girls-Cow-Pattern-Backpack-p-1372038-cat-2385.html and waited for school to start

Sockie’s POV

I was also ready for school I got in my ponytail outfit (the picture) and knew my backpack was at school missing but I was so busy I forgotten about it “Sockie! Breakfast?” Trina Said “Are you making them?” I asked “My meal!” She said holding an empty plate “Oh no I’ll be in school if you need me!” I yelled running away and leaving to the garden “Rude!” I overheard Trina. “ it’s about time I leave” I said seeing the bus park “Coming!” I shouted running to the bus I walked inside and sat next to Liliana “Hi!” Lilliana greeted “Oh hello!” I said “I’m Lilly K you?” She said The was the one and only from dance moms! “Hey What are you doing here?” I asked “Oh nothing” Lilliana said “Oh not this girl again” Addy said It was Lilly and her snobby friends “Where’s Naz?” Lilly asked “Oh don’t know she doesn’t take the bus” I said “We’ll see her later” One Of Lilly’s friend (Eliza) said “Lets go” Lilly said walking her seat “Ugh!” Lilly K said “Their annoying” I said I saw Naz on the bus with her purple hair showing she didn’t even hide it “Hide that lice hair” Eliza said to Naz making her anger grow “Don’t make me mad!” Naz yelled “Or what?” Addy said “I do the talking here” Lilly said “Anyways What you gonna do?” Lilly Said “You’ll See” Naz said Addy looked scared and looked at her window Lilly didn’t But Eliza was between watching Naz over and over again “What are you going to do?” Lilly K asked Naz “It’s a surprise!” Naz said.

at school 

“Kick her harder Addy!” Lilly yelled at Addy kicking Naz “PUNCH HARDER I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN KARATE STUPID!” Lilly yelled at Eliza They did what they were told and kicked her Purple dust was around Naz And the girls moved back away from Naz who was a dragon she shot fire at them at Lilly and her friends “Leave them alone!” Jack Said But Naz just got closer to him for him to run away “Naz stop!” I yelled “This isn’t right!” Lilly K said. "But What Can We Do?" She Asked Me. "We Need Her To Calm Down, Or Just Call Jenna And Wyatt To Calm Her Down." I Said. "Well, What Are We Waiting For?! Let's Go Find Them!" Lilly K Said. "But We Can't We're Still At School." I Said. "Quick! Give Me The Phone!" Lilly K Said, Pointing To Nazzy's Phone That's On The Floor. "Why?" I Asked Her. "Just Do It!" Lilly K Said. "Um.... Okay." I Said. I Got The Phone And Gave It To Her And She Dialed Wyatt's Number. "Hello, Who Is This?" Wyatt Asked. "This Is Lilly K, One Of Nazzy's New Friends, She's A Dragon And We Don't Know How To Stop Her! Just Come Down, And Quick!" Lilly K Said. "Okay." Wyatt Said. Soon, Jenna And Wyatt Came To The School Building. "Nazzy, This Is Wyatt Talking, Calm Down, Okay? Me And Jenna Are Here, We'll Make Sure They Don't Hurt You Anymore, I Promise." Wyatt Said. She Looked Like She Was Calm, And The Purple Dust Appeared Again, Making Her Human Again. "It's Okay, They Won't Hurt You Again." Jenna Said. “Never” Sonny added.


	9. Dancing Jacks & Laundry Jacks

Lilliana’s POV

Ever since Nazzy turned into a dragon Me and Sockie joined the “Crew” (Jenna,Sabre,Naz,Wyatt Lilliana (Lilly K) and Sockie) But since Everyone knew how to dance I wanted to teach Sockie “Hey Sock” I Said to Sockie “Oh hello Li's” She replied in her Braid outfit (From Roar Dragon Roar) “I’m going to teach you how to FULLY dance” I Said pulling her “Where though?” She asked “Here In then garden but don’t eat those vegetables!” I said looking at the tomato tree “I won’t,I hate veggies” Sockie Said “Good I’m going to eat that tomato” I said. “First you wanna carry the leg up to your face” I explained looking at Sockie doing it super wrong “This is not comedy!” I yelled pulling her leg down “now jump in ballet” I explained she jump like a beginner Ballerina “Meh” I Said I did a senior one and saw Sockie look confused “It’s because your better than me” Sockie Said sitting down “Sockie the only person that’s better than you,Is you” I said touching her back Sockie smiled and stood up “Now I just dance!” She said “What—“ I Said But then Sockie did her dance I laughed so hard and joined “Girls” Jenna said making us freeze but turn around to her “Come in it’s going rain” Jenna said “Okay” we Said going back inside But after we saw Naz outside in the rain without a rain jacket,No Umbrella just her and her clothes “Naz” I Said getting outside but I had my rain jacket and umbrella “Yes Lilly K?” Naz said “Do you want something to cover you? your clothes are as wet as a dog !” I shouted at the last word “No I’m good” she replied. I groaned and grabbed her “Hey!” She shouted and she was inside “Naz!” I heard Jenna yell “Why are you super wet like a dog?” She said worried and Carr Naz’s clothes to her chest “Go take a bath,I’ll put your clothes in the laundry down the block.” Naz nodded walking away “Ugh I hate being the mom in this.” Jenna said “It’s okay,Since wyatt’s The dad” I said she blushed “You shouldn’t say that!” She said pointing her finger at me “too late” I replied “I’m going to put nazzy’s clothes in the laundry.” She said again “SABRE YOUR INCHARGE!” Jenna yelled “Okay thanks” Sabre said smirking at Wyatt “Jenny—“ Wyatt said but Jenna just ignored him to get the others clothes “Btw...are you ever washing those clothes?” Jenna asked pointing to Wyatt’s normal outfit “I’ll wash it” Wyatt said dejected “Good” Jenna said “Bye Jenna! Also for 16 people it’s 50 dollars!” I Said waving “I know!” Jenna said before leaving “Now that I’m in charge You must all put Charm to sleep and change her clothes” Sabre said. “SABRE ARE YOU STUPID!” I yelled “Wdym?” Sabre Said scoffing “It’s just putting a baby to sleep” Sockie said “Her clothes are dirty!” I said looking at Sockie “Ohh” Sockie said giggling with Nazzy “Oh—“ Sabre Said “Change it quickly!” Sabre said worried We nodded and changed Charm and her diapers...ewww “We got it!” I Said holding Charm’s dirty outfit “C’mon!” Sabre said I gave her the outfit and she left “Mission finished!” I said. A sweet victory dance was my move “What the—“ Wyatt said looking at Lilly K Lilly looked at him “What’s going on?” Sonny asked “Nothing!” We said


	10. ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END, and summer cobra has something she wants to say to Selena Lykensen

Thank you Selena Lykensen I love working with u This was suppperrrrrr fun! Your iconic


End file.
